How it Feels to Touch You
by Dr. Mois
Summary: Chase and Cameron, make love for the first time, since Chase lost his sight. Season 6 to 8 ignored. A/U. probably an OOC story


**the story below is a completly A/U and more or less OOC story, but i hope you like it any way**

**Anyway, there are two things you need to know before you start reading: The first one, is that the events showed in the seasons 6,7 and 8 (partialy), are ignored, to make way for this story.**

**The secound thing is that story have its action, during one night in the timeline of the 8th season.**

**Now, i hope you enjoy reading and leave a review. **

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**HOW IT FEELS TO TOUCH YOU**

Allison Cameron closes the door gently behind her, when she and her husband Robert Chase, arrived back home, after a romantic 4th-anniversary dinner at La Scala´s.

That was the first night date they have, since Chase lost his sight a year and a half ago, due an accident at the hospital, involving a mad patient.

''baby, came here.'' He reaches out his arms to her and Alison, more than quickly, walked toward him and wrapped him in a tender embrace.

''I love you, Rob, I love you so much.'' She whispered and in response, Chase slid his fingertips over her face, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers, trying to recall his wife´s features ''Robert, you´re making me blush.'' She laughs

''oh, I'm sorry, milady, I'm just trying to recall how your face was like, how the color of your hair was like. You know, your smell remains the same…'' Chase whispered with a playful tone, when Cameron suddenly grab his hand, puzzled him.

''everything remains the same, Robert, I haven't change nothing ever since.'' She responds in a serious tone and went to the kitchen, prepare something to Graham, Chase´s guide-dog eat.

''Honey, came here, what´s happened? Where are you?''

''I'm in the kitchen, Robert, poor Graham, must be starving.'' He hear Allison´s voice and sounded like she was crying

''Allison, came here, I'm sorry, I'm sorry not be the man you want anymore. I´m trying had to be independent and normal again.''

''Rob, you don't need to be sorry, I know you are trying and you´re still the only man I want.'' She hugs him again and in response he buries his nose in the strands of her hair delighting in the sweet perfume that exuded from it ''I love your perfume you know, so sweet, delicate, is perfect for you.'' Allison laugh with that.

''I have some good news to you.'' she exclaimed

''oh, I love good news, what is it?''

''I was talking with Park at the lunch time and she told me, that her brother, open a travel agency…''

''Allison, please, no, don't do this.''

'' Wait, the best part is yet to come. They are in need of a receptionist, so I thought ...'' she told excitedly when suddenly Chase became enraged

'' Allison, stop it. I am a blind useless, I do not want charity from anyone.''

''okay, okay, sshh…we don't need to talk about this now, but you´re not useless…''she was saying, when Chase cupped her face with both his hands and led his lips till her lips and kissed her passionately. '' you're the only light that still exists in my life, please do not leave me in the dark'' Chase whispered.

''I won't.'' slowly, Cameron raise her hand and carefully, she took of his dark glasses, rereleasing two scarred eyelids, the shadow of what once were two charming green eyes. Cameron still cried at night, remembering the day, when that damn patient, at the height of madness, was able to pierce Chase´s eyes with his own two fingers.

Carefully, Chase slid his hands over Cameron´s neck and shoulders, feeling the rough of her blouse beneath his palm, until reaching zipper, in order to open it. At the same time, Cameron starts to kiss him with increasing emotion. Slowly, they walked to the bedroom, undressing clothing apparel, until they are fully naked and since then, they gave themselves to a tense however passionate night of love, kisses and caresses.

The other day, as soon as the first rays of sun lit New Jersey, Chase felt waking due to usual noise in the morning, however, he decided to remain lying down, trying to concentrate only on the sweet sound of breathing coming of Alison.

Smiling, he finally tries to get up, but ending woke up his wife in the process.

''sweetheart, are you okay?'' she asked, placing her hand on his back

''yeah, I am, sorry if I wake up you.''

''I need to start my morning duties anyway. Before I went to PPTH and I will ask Mrs. Jewels, if she could take a look on you, again, while I'm working.'' She stretched.

''I'm not a baby, love. Actually, I was thinking, maybe you´re right, maybe I should start doing something to regain my self esteem and the other part of my independence. So, I would ask you, if you could introduce-me to your colleague, for I am quite interested in knowing what needs to be done to work in a travel agency.'' For a few seconds, Cameron remain silent, almost not believing what she had just heard, then all of a sudden, she walked over to her husband and kissed his lips as sweet as honey.

''I know, you will be a great worker now, as good as you was once, that's why I love you so bad.'' She smiled and went to the shower.

once finding himself alone in the room, listening to Cameron´s activities inside the bathroom, Chase couldn´t stop himself from smile, That certainly would not be an easy task to accomplish, but Chase knew that Cameron would be with him at all times he needed, so it was why he loved her so much.

**THE END**

* * *

**This is the end, i hope you enjoyed the story.**

**See you in the next project and don´t forget the review**

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
